Alone in the Woods
by Fuzzy-Kimmi
Summary: Peter doesn't know why he looked so hard for Caspian, perhaps he was worried? He'll find out soon enough. And what will Caspian do when he finds Peter wounded?... Contains Slash.


Okay, this is my first Fan Fiction. So please review and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism is always nice. HATERS LEAVE NOW!

**Alone in the Woods**

Peter lay sprawled out on the forest floor, unable to speak from his fall from the tree. The branch beneath him had given way and sent him crashing to the ground below, the branch landing hard on his stomach. He coughed several times before being able to breathe again. He shifted slightly, only to feel immense pain run throughout his body.

"Hello?" He rasped, not expecting anyone to hear him anyways. With much effort he managed to pull the branch off his body and sit upright. He raised his head to look at the tree he had fallen from.

He had been searching for Caspian. The young King had left early morning and hadn't returned. Peter, obviously annoyed by this, left to seek him in the evening.

Peter nudged himself over and leaned against the tree. His body ached and his breathing was labored. He rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes. Soon, he was asleep.

When he awoke it was well into the night. Caspian had probably returned home long ago and a search party was probably looking for the missing High King.

Caspian was so inexperienced; he didn't tell a soul that he was leaving this morning. Peter had to ask the guards were he was headed for (though they didn't know), he had to check the stables for Caspian's big black steed (who was not there) and he had to ask the near by town's people if they had seen him (which they didn't). Peter had gone through a lot of trouble to find Caspian and ended up helpless himself.

Stiffly, Peter stretched his neck and shoulders. He was positive that a rescue team would arrive within minutes. Though it was summer the night air left a chill through Peter's body. _What if they don't come? What if no one sent for me thinking I was the High King and didn't need help?_ Peter's thoughts began to drift. He shook his head. _That's absurd. Of course they will come for me!_ The King reassured himself. With that thought, he was asleep yet again.

Caspian rode his horse through the thick debris of the forest. It was late and it was dark, not to mention the road started far from here. They would have to bear the uneven ground until then.

He wasn't looking forward to home. He spent the day relaxing and enjoying his time, something he found he barely had the opportunity for. The young King was down by the river, throwing rocks into the water and bathing in the sun and his horse (Shadow) spent the day nibbling apples from the tree he was tied to.

On their way Caspian saw something shimmer in the distance. It looked like metal reflected in the moonlight. Perhaps some one had forgotten their sword when they made camp. He trotted Shadow over to investigate.

A perplexed look came upon his face to see High King Peter leaning back against the tree. He appeared to be asleep. Caspian drew closer, carefully inspecting the other boy. He found that his face was bruised and his body looked as if it was just placed there lazily. A deep feeling of dread spread to Caspian's stomach. _What could've happened?_ He wondered, failing to notice the broken branch to Peter's side.

Dismounting quickly, the dark skinned boy tied Shadow to a tree and pulled a blanket off his saddle. He hastily lay the blanket down and lifted Peter's body onto it, wrapping him up like a burrito. The moon light reflected off Peter's shield against the tree and shone on his face.

Caspian took a moment to look inspect his King's features. He had soft, rounded cheeks and a small nose. His lips were pink and full. Without thought Caspian gently rubbed a hand along the King's face. Why he was tempted to do so, he didn't know. Suddenly Peter began to stir, Caspian jumped and pulled away from him fast. Being caught doing such an act would not end well.

_I can't leave him here alone._ Caspian thought._ I guess we'll have to stay the night._ He pulled another blanket from Shadow's saddle and leaned against the tree. Sleep came over him in seconds.

Peter awoke with a start. He felt his body constricted by tight fabric and he was now lying down instead of sitting. Nervously, the King whipped his about looking for his savior from the cold. He choked back a gasp when he saw Caspian sitting beside him with another blanket. Immediately, Peter's blood began to boil. _He saved me?!_ He thought. _Of all the people in Narnia, he saved me?_

It was tempting to try and wriggle out of his cocoon and hit the other boy when suddenly the feeling of hatred melted away. A leaf had fallen and settled on the brown-haired boy's face, stopping Peter in his tracks. It was amusing to watch Caspian try and wriggle it off his face in his sleep.

The High King felt oddly attracted to his fellow. The strangest feeling of wanting to touch him, even just his face was almost overwhelming. Flashes of the two gently caressing each other passed through Peter's mind, making him quiver. He quickly snapped himself from his perverted trance and pushed slowly out of the blankets.

He nudged himself closer to Caspian. Poking him, he whispered "Are you awake?" He already knew the answer. He poked the other King again until finally he stirred a bit before opening his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked wearily.

"It's Peter."

"High King Peter? You're Majesty! What are you doing awake? You should be resting!" Caspian urged, almost jumping from his blanket.

"Relax. My body feels fine." Peter just noticed that his body did feel better from the fall.

"Are you sure?" Caspian's Spanish accent was so seductive to Peter he could barely answer.

"I'm sure."

"But you should still be sleeping my King."

After that line, there were no words exchanged for a moment. The two Kings just stared at each other, both drowning in one another's eyes. Their gaze continued for sometime before Caspian began blushing.

Peter bit his bottom lip as he remembered some of the sexy flashes from a second ago. Caspian had the same blushing look in those thoughts as he did now.

A sudden look of power overcame Peter's face, it made Caspian melt to see him look so commanding. Caspian wanted him suddenly. It was unexplainable. Something just came over him and next thing he knew he kissed Peter eagerly.

Both startled, they jumped back from one another. Examining each other carefully they both realized that neither were scared. Peter pounced at Caspian, letting his hands drift over the other boy's clothes, feeling ever inch of his body.

Caspian was startled at first but when he eased he began kissing back wildly, undoing the laces of his trousers. Once he succeeded he began pulling off Peter's blouse. It took him a moment but Peter took the hint and started undressing.

Both boys were undressed now, neither had the courage to move. They were too busy soaking in each other's curves and muscles, inspecting every inch of one another's body.

This time it was Caspian who made the first move, placing a hand on Peter's hip, still absorbed in his perfection. He finally had the courage to look up and kiss his fellow King.

Peter awoke from his spell of immersion. Feeling Caspian's lips on his own, he drowned himself in the moment. He kissed back lustfully, gripping Caspian's dark hair while his own blonde curls were being tugged at.

Finally, Caspian pushed Peter onto his back, pressing his chest against him. Kissing feverishly, he reached down and grabbed Peter's manhood. The blonde boy let out a deep gasp, a sound that made Caspian shiver. Working his hand faster and listening to Peter's moans, he started kissing down his fellow King's neck and chest. Eagerly, he bit at his partner's skin, listening to him squeal and feeling his body jump.

As much as Peter loved how it felt, he didn't like being seduced. He wanted control. He shoved the startled Caspian off of him and turned him on his back.

"What are you doing, King Peter?" Caspian choked.

"That's _High_ King Peter to you, _Prince_ Caspian!" Peter demanded. He grabbed the darker boy's hair and pulled him to his knees, pressing them back to chest. Caspian moaned loudly at Peter's sudden show of command. The High King reached down and stroked his partner's package, teasing him. Caspian twitched slightly and gripped Peter's neck, helplessly moaning for more.

Finally Peter stopped his teasing and pushed Caspian so he was on all fours. Then he pressed his length against the other boy's entrance.

"What are you doing my King?" Caspian managed to say past his feeling of ecstasy.

"I'm doing whatever I please." He replied harshly. Suddenly he thrust into Caspian, making him swallow him whole.

Caspian whined from the sting but the pain had no power over the pleasure. He moaned a little louder with each thrust, taking in the amazing feeling.

Gripping Caspian's hips, Peter began thrusting harder. He listened to the darker boy's gasps and squeals, while making his own of course. Finally, when he felt himself close to finishing he leaned down and gripped Caspian's manhood, working his hand quickly.

Caspian felt the pleasure building as well. His body began to shake as Peter's hips and hand worked harder. It was hard to breath and he felt his body tighten up.

Peter's body began to twitch violently over Caspian. He started to claw at the other boy's back, releasing loud moans and panting wildly. He hugged Caspian's body close to his with his free hand.

Finally, they orgasmed together. Feeling the intensity, they both cried out each other's name.

Breathing heavily, they took a stunned moment to come down from their high.

Once their clothes were back on, they lay beside each other on the unrolled blankets, Peter's head resting on Caspian's chest.

"What just happened?" Caspian half laughed, half asked.

"I believe we just had sex." Peter replied, jokingly.

"That was incredible." The darker boy stated.

"You were incredible." Peter corrected.

"Don't tell a soul, all right? The High King and the King together would be forbidden." Caspian urged.

"Of course, of course. On one condition."

"What?"

"We need to get lost in the forest again, sometime soon."


End file.
